legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagin Vakarian
Kagin Vakarian was an Orupian male, the father of Rayna Vakarian and uncle of Dante Vakarian. His wife Siona died giving birth to Rayna, forcing the man to raise his daughter on his own. Kagin was known across Orupia as The Beast due to his reputation for being ruthless and in part due to his leadership of the dreaded Dragon Claw, a merciless military unit of House Valois. During the Orupian Civil War of 7 ABY, he and his unit were ordered by Prince Coti Valois to defend New Baya from House Ceylon where by the Orupian swore he would die before he lost the city. He and the Dragon Claw held the city for several weeks after the death of Prince Coti Valois and his forces, with the commander continually refusing to surrender to the True Blood Forces. Eventually, upon seeing that were beginning to starve, Kagin offered his unconditional surrender to Ser Moadeeb on the promise that those under his command would be allowed to return to their families. He along with many of his fellow commanders that included his daughter and nephew were banished from Orupia by Princess Kileo of House Ceylon. Kagin took refuge on Scion, where he was approached by various Valois Loyalists that had hoped the Dragon Claw Commander would raise an army to attack House Ceylon and the new Royal Family. Kagin repeatedly refused, citing he was not interested in politics and that with his lord dead, there was no honour in opposing the True Blood Princess Kileo Dimoh. In 9 ABY his daughter brought to him the news that his nephew had captured Rhyley Stargazer in Scion City. He, Rayna and Alenko Massani quickly went to the safe-house where Dante held the Corellian Jedi and upon finding him saw the man having been severely beaten at the hands of Dante and Leto Fakonen. Kagin then began to question the Crown Prince, trying to learn why he was here however, Stargazer managed to suddenly free himself, and then using the vibro-blade of Rayna, quickly disarmed and subdued Dante, Leto, Kahlee and then Rayna herself, holding the blade against the throat of his daughter as the Crown Prince stood off against him. It was then that Rhyley did something unexpected, appealing to Kagin's sense of honour, the Corellian threw away the weapon and allowed Rayna to go free. Crawling back to her father's side Kagin continued to talk with the man. Stargazer then appealed to Vakarian as an Orupian, telling him that his duty was first to Orupia, offering him a chance to return with him as an ally. Something in the man seemed to click, sensing a chance of redemption and a way to return to his beloved home, he accepted the Crown Prince's offer. Kagin then left it to each of those with him to decide whether to join him as part of the Crown Prince's Guard and find a new place in the new Orupia or whether they wished to live in the past, whilst being banished from their beloved home-world. As he had expected every one of them agreed, though Dante and Leto seemed a little reluctant. Onboard the Rogue Star Kagin, and the other former members of the Dragon Claw began to work with Stargazer in forming the Dragon Guard, highlighting the need for armour and weaponry, Stargazer insisted that he would get what was needed on Orupia. Landing first at New Baya and Baline City the Corellian did as he had promised, gathering new weapons along with the prototype Dragon Armour that was produced by HMWA. Surprised by just how skilled the Crown Prince was, Kagin felt a sense of hope about joining the once-considered enemy as the group eventually returned to Pareen. Following Rhyley's withdrawal from the palace after learning the truth about the Syga's influence on Princess Kileo Dimoh, Kagin was assigned to protect Tekk Larr whilst the Corellian gathered various allies to Rhyley's cause. Returning once more to Orupia, Kagin was present in the assault on Pareen Palace under the command of Stargazer. Though eventually slain during the conflict, it took four of Kileo's Handmaidens to finally defeat the beast. There is now a statue of Kagin Vakarian that stands on a plinth at United Square in New Baya. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs